Clock signals may be used in an electronic system for such purposes as synchronizing operations of a processor, keeping track of time and initiating periodic activity. The clock signal is generated by an oscillator, and the frequency of the clock signal typically is regulated by controlling the frequency of the oscillator. One way to control the oscillator's frequency is through the use of a resistor-capacitor (RC) tank, or resonant circuit, which may be part of the same integrated circuit as the oscillator.